By the Dozen
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Len Kagamine is starting high school at Yume, a school for smart girls that is opened to boys now. He finds himself living in a dorm with twelve girls and a 'boy'. One of them is his sister, or so he is told. He struggles with hormones and the girls trying to 'make them theirs'. Which one will get him? Len X Multiple. Based on 'My Sister is Among Them'. Maybe incest. By: Gab.
1. My New School

**Jesus Christ, I regret nothing... also I'm sorry for future chapters...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID**

 **Help me...**

* * *

IT"S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING! And I was just heading to the opening ceremony at my new school! I wasn't late, I was quite early, I was always like that, early! But suddenly, I rammed into a girl on the sidewalk. I bent down so she could take my hand, but what I saw was a boy with a baseball cap and the EXACT face as mine. "Let me help you up," I offered, but the shota just got up by himself.

"I don't n-need help f-from people l-like you!" He said in the most shota-of-a-voice ever, more then my old friend Piko's.

What's wrong with him?

* * *

I ended up being five minutes late, but that didn't really matter since the teacher wasn't there when I got there, which I thought was strange, we must have a new teacher who is just beginning to teach here.

Oh! I forgot to introduced myself, I am Len Kagamine, a 16 year-old genius on everything, except girls, and my parents told me I had to go to a high educated girls school which was just now opening up to men, so naturally, I was one of the only guys in my class, there was a guy with teal hear and the guy I had run into before, but he seemed to not want to talk with the teal guy and I, which was named Mikuo, he told us he did not want to have anything to do with people who are weird and obnoxious, but I find my self quite fun to be around.

As the teacher came in, her pink hair flowed behind her and her boobs seemed to defy all logic and just bounced whenever they felt like it. She told us her name was Luka Megurine and that she was from America, so we were to call her Ms. Luka.

The next person who came in was a tealette who looked like Mikuo. She had hair that flowed down to the ground that was perfected into two twin tails. She sat down next to Mikuo, which I suspected was her twin.

For a second, she turned around and smiled toward me and waved, but it was probably to shota-cap dude. But why? Did they know each other or something? They might have went to the same middle school, but there are only private boys and girl school around here, which would have made no since, unless... Shota-cap dude knew Mikuo and got in a fight with him, then Miku and Shota-cap dude went out, and still are going out! THEORY SHALL BE TESTED ASAP!

We had a few minutes before the ceremony started, so we got our assigned seats, which was by name. I was seated by Rinto Kagura, AKA, Shota-cap dude. Of all people in the universe to have the same last name as me, he was the one who had to sit next to me, but my thoughts of him being a he escaped me when Ms. Luka told him that no hats were aloud in the school.

He took it off, revealing long hair down to his shoulders. Everybody gasped, because he was a she, but she denied and told everyone that she/he was growing it out. I was a smart dude, I didn't believe it for a second! You don't just grow hair our, willy-nilly, unless you are Dave, from Boyinaband, then its ok, because his hair is AWESOOOOME!

It was now time for the ceremony, and I had to sit by Rinto. He didn't seem interested as the teacher with extremely short brown hair and non logical knockers talked. He fell asleep half way through the speech and leaned on Miku's shoulder. SHIPPING CONFIRMED! The girl sitting next to me seemed to be falling asleep, too! Her name was Rui and she had black shoulder-length hair and neon eyes. She soon fell on Rei Kagene's shoulder, they were twins.

The ceremony was now finished and it was time we walked back to the classrooms. On my way over, I accidentally tripped a second year with short green hair, blue eyes, and red glasses. I bent down next to her. "Are you Ok?" I asked as I gave her her glasses that had flown.

She nodded and grabbed her glasses and put them on her face. "Th-thank you..." She stuttered and blushed as she got up with me.

"I'm Len Kagamine, and you are?" I asked. I thought that I better get a senpai on my good side, just in case something were to happen, she also seemed like an extremely nice person.

"U-um... I'm G-Gumi Megpoid..." she replied. "Um, I have to go, but maybe we could talk later..." She told me, then ran past me to her room.

That was strange...

I continued to walk down the hall to my classroom. Almost everyone was sitting down in there seats, and Ms. Luka wasn't there yet. I decided to side in my seat and maybe try to talk to Kagura. I looked at her and said, "Why is Ms. Luka always late?" He looked at me and glared, then turned back around and talked with Miku, who was now in the classroom.

Rude! I was just trying to make a friend! I have NONE! Mikuo isn't really my friend, more or less we are acquaints.

Ms. Luka came in with her illogical boobs and out of breath. She was on the podium and was writing names on the bored. It read:

 _Male reps. Rinto Kagura; Len Kagamine_

 _Female reps. Miki Tsukune; Aria (IA) Ene_

Wait... so I had to be class rep. with... Rinto? WHY, GOD!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?

"Sorry, class is dismissed, please come up and check what dorm you're in!" Luka said then ran out with the... boobs...

Everyone got up and looked at the paper with dorms on them. I was in dorm 25, which I heard was the dorm that was used the least. I grabbed my things and left for the dorm. I seemed to be followed by Rinto and Miku, which was strange, maybe they were in that dorm, too!

I opened the door to the front of the dorm and a girl with extremely long hair and cat ears was nyan-ing and chasing a little girl with black little twin tails in her hair and asking her to where a cat suit. Not the strangest thing I've ever seen, but okay! A girl that looked like me, but with much longer hair walked by with a basket full of towels, she was probably doing her laundry.

"Are you just gonna stand there, Kagamine?" asked a voice. I turned around and Miku was standing there with Rinto, who had his cap back on.

"S-sorry!" I said and walked forward towards the living room. Sitting there was the knockers teacher talking to Ms. Luka.

"Ah! The new bitches!" She sad and drank a swig of sake then stood up. "I'm Meiko! The other sluts in this dorm call me Meiko, too!" she draped an arm over my shoulder. "Listen, bitch! Everyone in the dorm is close as a family! And if you fuck it up, I'm gonna fuck you up, got it, bitch?" she told me.

What was she? A wanna be sailor? Damn, she needs to clean her mouth out with soap!

"Y-yes!" I said as she breathed her alcohol breath in my breath.

She smiled and gave me a key. "Here, this is the key to your room, you're gonna share it with... uh... I don't fucking know! Luka?" she asked as she sat down.

"Rinto Kagura," Luka replied and twisted her hair a little.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR ALL YOU MEIKO LOVERS! I JUST NEED TO MAKE HER LIKE THAT FOR DEVELOPMENT! SHE'S LIKE THAT FOR REASONS! Okay! This is the first chapter! I'll try to update this every time I get to!**

 **Thanks for reading~!**

 **Review please~~~!**


	2. Sharing a Room with HIM

**Sorry, I don't have what I need for this so this will be a little crappy...**

 **DISCLAIMER: WOOP WOOP YA YAAAAA**

* * *

 **-Len's POV-**

 _'Rinto Kagura.'_ The name had rung in my ears from the time she said it to the time Rinto screamed."HIM, BUT I'M A- AND HE'S A- AND WE ARE BOTH... AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Then he stomped off to his room. It was a little bit of an overreaction, but I've seen worse...

I saw myself following him into our room where I had three bags full of clothes, posters, and video game, and he had five bags full of clothes, video games, hats, fake mustaches, and something that remembered me of a dildo, maybe a baseball bat, or softball, I don't really know the difference between them, but you should understand that I am NOT the athletic type, I like manga, anime, video games, reading, YouTube, but most of all chemistry, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"Look!" Rinto said as he shuffled through his things. "W-we'll have sides of the room! I get this bed-"-he pointed to the bed he was tossing his stuff on-"-and that's yours!" then he pointed to the bed where I was throwing stuff on. I noticed a small blush on his face when he turned around.

Was he... gay?

It would be rude to ask, I could be wrong, and I, myself, am pansexual because of that ONE SUMMER that girl with a penis tried to get me in bed, for some reason, she or he just made me entirely sexually confused for the rest of my life so I could end up being raped by a guy or even a girl, that is, if she was stronger than me, which was most possible.

I nodded as I continued to unpack my things and quickly take glances at Rinto. He usually saw and would blush and look away. I smiled as he was flustered at my glances, it was quite funny.

When I was FINALLY done putting things away, I laid on my bed and picked up the new volume of manga and began to read out of it. It was amazingly amazing. I soon found myself falling asleep to the last chapter as Rinto was still shoving things into dressers and our closet.

* * *

I woke up to a long, soft blanket covering me. Rinto must have done this. I opened the currents and saw the sun just coming up from the horizon line, and it was beautiful.

Today, we didn't have school because apparently the school needed some repairing and none of the teachers got a chance to plan anything, so they were today.

Rinto suddenly woke up and raced down the hall to Miku's room and banged on her door. What was up with her?

"MIKU OPEN UP! I NEED A BAND AID ON MY VI- NECK!" she yelled as she banged harder. Miku's door swung open and Rinto raced inside.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's going on? Is he like on his period or something? I didn't want to think about that at AALLLL!

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom where I brushed my hair and washed my face, then I headed down stairs and the cat girl was cooking eggs.

"Morning! And who might you be? I'm Seeanna, but you can call me SeeU!" she said with her obvious accent.

"I'm Len, Len Kagamine..." I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"RING, RING, RING! BANANA PHONE!" I heard below the counter. I looked over and the little girl with black hair was there with a banana up to her ear.

"I'm Kaai Yuki, but call me Yuki," She said then handed me the banana.

I sat on the stool and looked at the penis-shaped object. I never had a banana before, but they looked good. I slowly peeled it and took a big bite and my mouth and brain exploded at it's exquisite taste. I continued to eat the banana like crazy.

"U-um..." came a voice from behind. I turned around on the stool and standing there was Gumi from the second year class.

"Oh, hi, Gumi!" I sad with a smile after I gulped down the last of the banana.

* * *

 **-Not Len's POV-**

I peered at him around the corner with my best friend, Miku.

"D-do you think he'll ever recognize me?" I asked as I clutched onto her hand with mine.

Miku smiled halfheartedly. "If you tell him so," she replied as she squeezed my hand then took off my baseball cap. "You are beautiful no matter what anyone says, so don't listen to people who say your not."

I clenched my teeth together and let go of her hand and decided to walk up to them, of course, AFTER I took my hat back and slid it on.

Len was talking with Gumi on the stools, SeeU was making breakfast, Yuki kept handing people bananas, Meiko was on the couch reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, IA was watching the news with Olivia and Miki, Lenka was curled up on the couch reading manga, Luka was just now getting up and walking down the stairs, Neru was picking at her finger nail polish and talking off Miki's ear, and Lily was playing her 3DS.

It was very joyful and kinda loud. They were all having fun with out me...

But I didn't mind, I was actually quite used to being left out of activities with others. It was not the case when I was younger though, I got someone close to me amnesia because of it and I dwell on it everyday and wish I could change it, but if I changed it then I wouldn't be who I am today and I wouldn't have thought if the special person everyday either...

* * *

 **I bet everyone know who it was, and it is going to be, if it isn't obvious right now...**

 **Preview, kinda: NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL START GETTING INTO THE HAREM PART OF THE STORY WHERE LEN WILL BE INTRODUCED INTO HIS FIRST GIRL OF CHOICE IN MARRIAGE! WHO WILL IT BE!? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!**

 **That one person who reviews... you know who you are... I want to tell you... I honestly want to bang my head into a wall, too...**

 **CABBAGE CHEESE**

 **Review please~~! I need some constructive criticizers to help me out there!**


	3. The Teacher

**Welcome to the next chapter! Well! Time to go to our first girl! Sorry for some grammatical errors or whatever. Sometimes I skip words because I'm stupid!**

 **Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNANYTHINGWITHVOCALOID**

* * *

 **-Len's POV-**

I walked down the hallway with the giant stack of papers to take to the teachers office. I had Miku carrying a stack next to me, but it was way smaller mine, since she was a girl, which is what she said by the way, not me, nope, not at all. But did you know who was also with us? Yup, you guessed it! Rinto! He has been becoming crueler and crueler by the three days we've known each other! Is it me, or he a complete tsundere and is just falling in love with

me, because we all know I would totally date him!

"Hey, Len, wanna go on a date somewhere?" Miku ask me suddenly with a sly smile on her face. I was shocked, of all people to ask me out on a date, Miku was the least expected person to ask me.

"Ew! Why him, Miku? He smells like bananas and chicken soup!" Rinto nastily commented. Miku and I both glared at Rinto, then we looked at each other again.

How was I suppose to reply in the kind of situation? I was never in something like this! Only someone asking me to fix their bike or something stupid like that! Should I say yes? Should I say no? Should I throw the papers at her and runaway saying 'YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MEEEEE!'?

I sucked up all my courage. "Sure! Where should we go?" I answered.

 _Sure! Where should we go?_ he said! We'd have fun he said! WELL HE CAN GO JUMP OF A BRIDGE, oh wait, I'm him!

Miku stopped a second and thought. "How about the amusement park?" she asked with a smile.

"Sounds exquisite!" I replied. Miku looked at me like she didn't know what the definition of exquisite was.

I should say that I use gigantic words when I'm frightened or nervous! It just spontaneously occurs to me that I have a humongous vocabulary when I'm having a one-on-on conversation with other beings.

"L-let's just continue on with or duties!" I said and walked ahead of them to the room. They followed behind me.

"So, um, Len! Maybe we should go somewhere before, like a cafe or something," Miku suddenly said.

"Indeed we should! How about the alluring, gargantuan one just off of Mains Street?" I asked.

Miku looked confused again, then I saw Rinto whisper something in her ear.

"That sound... um... delightful!" Miku smiled weakly.

"Kagamine-kuuuuun~~" Ms. Luka said as he Ode to Joys bounce up and down.

"Mm, yes?" I asked as I turned around.

She blushed a little. "Um, I need you this Saturday for a tutor for someone!" she said as her Humpty Dumplings defied logic.

Miku's face turned into a pout.

I thought to myself for a second...

I could either go with whoopee cushion to the amusement park on disappointment street or with Porky pig and help some kid study...

BOUNCING BUDDHAS IT IS!

I turned to Miku and gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, I have to do what the teacher says!" I told her.

Luka blushed and her lung protectors bounced. I swear, those things had a mind of their own, it was almost creepy.

"Let's continue to the office," I said and continued walking. The followed also.

* * *

 **SATURDAY AT SCHOOL WITH LUKA AND LEN**

I sat at my desk, waiting for this ass to show up, but I could guess they never were going to show up because it was two hours past the time he was suppose to be here. I was getting frustrated as Luka sang and put books on shelves and wiggling around which caused her knockers to bounce again.

"Can I go home?" I asked as I tapped my pencil on my desk.

Luka stopped singing and looked at me. "Don't you wanna stay with me?" she giggled and sang again.

I sighed and listened to her song. It was in English, it was hard to understand for me, since I was only fluent in Japanese, but most of it made since.

" _Reverb, Resound, and Repeat_

 _Phase out my heart and you will see_

 _slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat_

 _I will show you what I can be!"_

Then an extensive series of hums and _The Last of Me'_ s.

"You have a beautiful voice," I told her.

She blushed and looked at me. "Thank you," she said and turned around fully and sat across from me. "Do you sing?" she asked.

I nodded. "A little," I replied.

"Can you write songs?" Boobs McKinzie asked.

I nodded. "A little, I've written one or two, but they're stupid..." I replied.

"Sing one of them for me," she asked as her blue eyes pierced through me.

I nodded and gulped then I began:

" _Mikata ni murasaki choochoo,_

 _kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de,_

 _setsunai to yuu kanjo o o shiru_

 _hibiku piano_

 _fukyoo waon,"_

I looked at her with weak smile and stared at me with piercing eyes that looked as if they were in a trance.

She suddenly snapped up and looked around and clapped. "That was amazing!" she said with joy in her voice and boobs. I blushed a little as I turned away. Luka blushed as well.

"...I wasn't THAT good..." I replied.

Luka looked at me and smiled a happily. "Of course you were!" she said back to me.

Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that my mother had called me. "Excuse me," I said and stepped out of the room and answered it. "Hello?" I said into the microphone.

"Lenny! I have some exciting news!" said my mother on the other end of the phone.

I sighed and said, "What is it?"

I could tell my mother was excited. "Your sister is going to your school!" she answered.

"I don't have a sister..." I told her.

"Yes you do! And she's going to your school!" she answered back.

Did she really think that I'd be tricked this easily? I'm not stupid!... shut up...

"Fine, then what is her name and what grade is she in?" I asked.

"Rin Kagamine and she's your twin," she answered.

"Ya right, what does she look like?" I asked in disbelief.

"...um... you? Since she's your identical twin," she told me back.

"Mom, stop lying! Tell me something true," I said to her. I shuffled a little bit and leaned up against the wall.

"It's true! Anyway, all those girls living in you dorm, ya, pick one and marry anyone of them!" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ya!" she said and hung up on me.

I stood there flabbergasted.

"What if I'm gay?" I murmured to myself as I slide down the wall.

I am NOT gay, but... why do I have to marry one of them? And why was my mom so serious about my sister being here? Did I actually have a sister? I doubt it, but I guess the road of life will force me on it and I'll find out... or I could just kill myself, but that wouldn't be fun, now would it? I COULD ASK THE YATO GOD TO KILL ALL THE GIRLS IN MY DORM SO I DON'T HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE, BECAUSE EVERYONE PRAISES THE YATO GOD!

Ehem...

I walked back inside the classroom where Luka took off her jacket and tide her hair up in a ponytail. I grinned to myself and decided what I was going to do.

"You know, Luka, you are very beautiful," I told her as I walked closer to her.

She blushed. "R-really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked as our bodies were about to touch. Luka shook her head. I looked at her with a grin and kissed her on the lips gently and quickly, then pulled back.

"W-we shouldn't do this! I'll be fired and you'll be expelled!" she shuddered as she tried to push me off.

"No one needs to know," I told her and kissed her again.

* * *

 **Yes, that did just happen... I'm sorry... also, hating on stories is not nice! And Ima say it right now, if you don't like incest, don't read the rest of this! Cuz there IS gonna be incest and if your against any of the ship in this, please don't say "THIS SUCKS, ITS NOT MY OTP SO ITS BAD! JUST STOP THIS STORY NOW! BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" You know who you are! Not everyone ships the same thing!**

 **Review~! Please no hate, only constrictive criticism! Or you know.. "Dis vas good"**


End file.
